


Amid the Storm

by allonsy_gabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Human Gabriel, Storms, Thoughts of the past, a bit of pretentious writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: Once, Gabriel had held the sun in the palm of his hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Weary_butWonderfilled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Weary_butWonderfilled/gifts).



> Not super happy, not super sad.

Once, Gabriel had held the sun in the palm of his hand. His breath had formed clouded galaxies and all of the universe had been laid before him, glittering like sequined cloth. 

Now, he sat on a hill, huddled beneath a thick woolen blanket to hide from the cold. Dark clouds layered and loomed over his head, and leafless trees cast an eerie silhouette against the horizon.

Creation was huge, infinite, even, and Gabriel? Gabriel was so, so small. 

He watched as the storm rolled in.

He felt the wind’s lashes across his face. Once, his very presence would’ve induced hurricanes and tornadoes and winds fast enough to rip the skin from a body. Now he was at the mercy of the air.

He watched the lightning. A thing that had once danced and jumped across his fingertips and within his wings was now a large and bright and deadly element that could kill him in a second.

He heard the thunder. It was loud and earth shaking and booming, and in that moment all Gabriel could think of was his father’s laugh. It had rolled across hills and plains and mountains and forests, leaving the very ground trembling in it’s wake. Now it only taunted Gabriel in his dreams.

Gabriel sat atop that hill, in the center of the storm. He let it bare down on him with all it had. And as he sat, silent and still as stone, fresh water rain mixed with salt water tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while watching a storm. It got me thinking. Leave a comment telling me what you thought!


End file.
